sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Μαθηματική Συνάρτηση
Συνάρτησις Function center|thumb|600px| [[Μαθηματική Συνάρτηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Συνάρτηση|Συνάρτηση Πεδίο Ορισμού ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Συνάρτηση|Συνάρτηση Πεδίο Ορισμού ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Συνάρτηση|Συνάρτηση Πεδίο Ορισμού Πεδίο Τιμών ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Συνάρτηση|Συνάρτηση Πεδίο Ορισμού (Domain, Input) Γράφημα Πεδίο Τιμών (Range, Exput) ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Ανάλυση Συνάρτηση ---- Πεδίο Ορισμού Πεδίο Τιμών ---- Ενάρτηση Εφάρτηση Αμφάρτηση ---- Συναρτησιακή Μονοτονία Συναρτησιακή Συνέχεια Συναρτησιακή Σύγκλιση ]] thumb|300px| [[Συνάρτηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Γραφική Παράσταση ]] thumb|300px| [[Συναρτησιακή Σύνθεση ]] thumb|300px| [[Συνάρτηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Συνάρτηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Συνάρτηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Καμπύλη Συνάρτηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Συνάρτηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Συναρτησιακή Σύνθεση ]] thumb|300px| [[Συνάρτηση|Τύποι Συναρτήσεων ]] thumb|300px| [[Συνάρτηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Συνάρτηση Βήτα Συνάρτηση Γάμμα ]] thumb|300px| [[Συνάρτηση Διάνυσμα ]] - Mία θεμελιώδης Μαθηματική Σχέση. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Συνάρτηση" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "άρτηση" ( = προσαρμογή, παρασκευή). Ορισμός Ως συνάρτηση ή απεικόνιση ορίζεται ως μία σχέση (ή ένας κανόνας αντιστοίχισης στοιχείων) μεταξύ δυο συνόλων τέτοια ώστε κάθε στοιχείο του ενός συνόλου (Πεδίο Ορισμού) σχετίζεται με ένα και μόνον στοιχείο ενός άλλου συνόλου (Πεδίο Τιμών). (αξίωμα μονοτιμίας ή μονοσημαντότητας). Πραγματική Συνάρτηση : \phi = f (x,t) Μιγαδική Συνάρτηση : \psi = f (e^{ikx-i\omega t} ) Εισαγωγή Στη παραγματικότητα πρόκειται για μία Μεταβλητή της οποίας η τιμή εξαρτάται από τις τιμές μιας ή περισσοτέρων άλλων μεταβλητών. Για παράδειγμα αν x'' και ''y είναι δύο μεταβλητές και η τιμή του y εξαρτάται από εκείνη του x, τότε λέγέται πως η (μεταβλητή) y είναι συνάρτηση του x. Τούτο δε εκφράζεται συμβολικά ως y = φ(x). Στη προκειμένη περίπτωση η μεταβλητή x'' ονομάζεται ''ανεξάρτητη μεταβλητή. Αν Α και Β είναι δύο σύνολα, γράφουμε f : Α → Β για μια αντιστοίχιση από το Α στο Β. Το Α λέγεται σύνολο ορισμού και το Β σύνολο τιμών. Κάθε στοιχείο a του Α λέγεται όρισμα της f και κάθε στοιχείο b του Β στο οποίο αντιστοιχίζεται ένα τουλάχιστον όρισμα a λέγεται τιμή ή εικόνα της f στο a, και γράφουμε b = f(a). Σύμφωνα με τον παραπάνω ορισμό, για να είναι η f συνάρτηση, θα πρέπει : if f(a) ≠ f(a') then a ≠ a' δηλαδή δυο τιμές που είναι διαφορετικές να μην αντιστοιχούν παρά σε διαφορετικά ορίσματα. Θεωρούμε τότε ότι η f είναι "καλώς ορισμένη" (ενν. ως συνάρτηση). :Ο όρος 'απεικόνιση''' χρησιμοποιείται συνήθως γενικά, στην περίπτωση που τα σύνολα Α και Β (ιδιαίτερα το Β), δεν είναι συνήθη σύνολα αριθμών.'' Το γράφημα της συνάρτησης f : A → B είναι το σύνολο που αποτελείται από τα ζεύγη της αντιστοίχισης G(f) = {(a,b)∈ A×B, όπου b = f(a)} Η αντίστροφη αντιστοίχιση f-1 της συνάρτησης f είναι η αντιστοίχιση από το Β στο Α, που ορίζεται ως εξής: f-1(b) = a iff f(a) = b Η αντίστροφη αντιστοίχιση μιας συνάρτησης δεν είναι πάντοτε συνάρτηση, μια και δεν υπακούει απαραίτητα στο αξίωμα μονοτιμίας: ένα στοιχείο b μπορεί να είναι τιμή δύο διαφορετικών ορισμάτων a και a' της f. Στην περίπτωση πάντως που είναι, η f λέγεται αντιστρέψιμη και η f-1 Αντίστροφη Συνάρτηση' της f. Ταξινομία # Μονοσήμαντη Συνάρτηση (οne to one) ονομάζεται η συνάρτηση εκείνη στην οποία κάθε μία τιμή του ''y αντιστοιχεί σε μία μόνο τιμή του x'', (π.χ. η συνάρτηση y = 3x είναι μονοσήμαντη αφού σε κάθε τιμή του y αντιστοιχεί μία μόνο τιμή του x) # Πολυσήμαντη Συνάρτηση (many to one) ονομάζεται η συνάρτηση εκείνη στην οποία κάθε μία τιμή του ''y αντιστοιχεί σε περισσότερες της μιας τιμές του x'', (π.χ. η συνάρτηση y=x^2 είναι πολυσήμαντη αφού σε κάθε τιμή του y αντιστοιχούν δύο τιμές του x). # Συνεχής Συνάρτηση ονομάζεται η συνάρτηση εκείνη που η διαφορά δύο τιμών της, που προκύπτουν από τη μεταβολή των ανεξαρτήτων μεταβλητών της, μπορεί να καταστεί μικρότερη παντός θετικού αριθμού. # Ασυνεχής Συνάρτηση ονομάζεται το αντίθετο της συνεχούς. # Αύξουσα Συνάρτηση ονομάζεται η συνάρτηση ανεξάρτητης μεταβλητής όταν αυξανομένης της τιμής της ανεξάρτητης μεταβλητής αυξάνει και η τιμή της συνάρτησης αυτής. # Φθίνουσα Συνάρτηση ονομάζεται το αντίθετο της αύξουσας συνάρτησης. # Ακέραια Συνάρτηση ονομάζεται μια συνάρτηση όταν αυτή αποτελεί ακέραιο πολυώνυμο των ανεξαρτήτων μεταβλητών, και τέλος # Ρητή Συνάρτηση ονομάζεται εκείνη που αποτελεί πηλίκο ακεραίων συναρτήσεων. # Πραγματική Συνάρτηση # Μιγαδική Συνάρτηση # Ταυτοτική Συνάρτηση # Κυρτή Συνάρτηση (convex) # Κοίλη Συνάρτηση (concave) Αναλύσεις Έστω ''Χ το πεδίο ορισμού και Y'' το σύνολο τιμών τότε μία συνάρτηση f:X\to Y είναι μια αντιστοίχιση από κάθε στοιχείο του πεδίο ορισμού ''X σε ένα και μόνο στοιχείο του συνόλου τιμών Y''. Αυτό συνήθως γράφεται \forall x \in X \; \exists \vert\, y \in Y : f(x)=y . Η συνάρτηση λέγεται ''ένα προς ένα (1-1), αν οποιαδήποτε δύο διαφορετικά μεταξύ τους στοιχεία του πεδίου ορισμού έχουν υποχρεωτικά διαφορετικές εικόνες. Δηλαδή, για μία συνάρτηση f'', οποιαδήποτε '' x_1 '', '' x_2 '',που ανήκουν στο πεδίο ορισμού της,να ισχύει: αν ''f('' x_1 )=''f('' x_2 ) τότε '' x_1 ''= x_2 . : \forall x_1, x_2 \in X : f(x_1)=f(x_2) \Rightarrow x_1=x_2 Αν επιπλέον οι απεικονίσεις του πεδίου ορισμού καλύπτουν όλο το σύνολο τιμών (για κάθε ''y του Y'' υπάρχει ''x του X'' τέτοιο ώστε ''y=''f''(x'') ) τότε λέμε ότι η συνάρτηση είναι ''ένα προς ένα και επί. : \forall y \in Y\, \exists\, x \in X: y=f(x) Μία ένα προς ένα και επί συνάρτηση \;f:X\to Y\; είναι αντιστρέψιμη, και η αντίστροφή της είναι η \;f^{-1}:Y\to X\; με \,f^{-1}(y)=x\, τέτοιο ώστε \,f(x)=y\, . Οι γραφικές παραστάσεις στο καρτεσιανό επίπεδο δύο συντεταγμένων, x'' για τον οριζόντιο άξονα και ''y για τον κατακόρυφο, των συναρτήσεων \,f\, και \,f^{-1}\, είναι συμμετρικές ως προς την ευθεία με εξίσωση \,y=x\, . Φορμαλισμός thumb|300px|[[Συνάρτηση. Το σύνολο των στοιχείων x είναι το Σύνολο Ορισμού (σύνολο αναχώρησης) και το σύνολο των στοιχείων y είναι το Σύνολο Τιμών (σύνολο άφιξης)]] thumb|300px|Συνάρτηση *Στα πλαίσια της Συνολοθεωρίας η συνάρτηση ορίζεται από το γράφημά της. Συγκεκριμένα, μια συνάρτηση f : A → B θεωρείται ως σχέση μεταξύ των Α και Β, δηλαδή ως ένα σύνολο f ⊂ A×B, η οποία υπακούει στο αξίωμα της μονοτιμίας, που εδώ παίρνει την εξής μορφή: αν (a,b) ∈ f και (a,b') ∈ f τότε b = b' *Από την άποψη της Μαθηματικής Λογικής, η έννοια της συνάρτησης εκφράζεται με βάση μια Τυπική Γλώσσα ως ένα σύμβολο f βαθμού 2, το οποίο πάλι υπακούει στο αξίωμα μονοτιμίας: αν f(a,b) και f(a,b') τότε b ≡ b' *Στα πλαίσια του Λαμδαλογισμού, η έννοια της συνάρτησης εκφράζεται με βάση μία τυπική γλώσσα ως λογικός όρος t, ο οποίος μπορεί αξιωματικά να **εφαρμόζεται σε άλλον όρο s, ο οποίος συμπεριφέρεται ως όρισμα, με αποτέλεσμα έναν νέο όρο t(s) **λαμδαφαιρείται ως προς κάποια του μεταβλητή x, με αποτέλεσμα έναν νέο όρο λx.t, ο οποίος συμπεριφέρεται ως γενικός κανόνας αντιστοίχισης μέσα από τον κανόνα της αντικατάστασης: (λx.t)(s) = tx:=s Η συνηθισμένη διαισθητική ερμηνεία των παραπάνω είναι ότι "το x αντιστοιχίζεται στο t(x), ώστε αν εφαρμοστεί σε όρισμα s, τότε θα προκύψει η τιμή t(s)". Ταξινόμηση *Μία συνάρτηση f : A → B λέγεται ένα προς ένα (1-1) ή αμφιμονότιμη ή αμφιμονοσήμαντη ή ενάρτηση, όταν αντιστοιχίζει κάθε όρισμα a σε αποκλειστικά δική του τιμή a , δηλαδή όταν διαφορετικά ορίσματα απεικονίζονται σε διαφορετικές τιμές: αν a ≠ a' τότε f(a) ≠ f(a') *Μία συνάρτηση f : A → B λέγεται επί (με την έννοια: "το Α απεικονίζεται μέσω της f επί του Β, πάνω στο Β") ή εφάρτηση, όταν δεν υπάρχει στοιχείο στο Β που να μην είναι η εικόνα κάποιου στοιχείου στο Α: για κάθε b∈B υπάρχει a∈A ώστε b = f(a) *Μία συνάρτηση ταυτόχρονα εντός και επί λέγεται αμφάρτηση. :Από πολλούς μαθηματικούς, ο όρος "αμφιμονότιμη συνάρτηση" δεν χρησιμοποιείται ως συνώνυμο του "ένα προς ένα συνάρτηση" παρά ως συνώνυμο του "αμφίεση". Το δε επίθημα "-εση" (<ίημι) αποδίδει το γαλλικό "-jection" (λατ. jacere), και έτσι τα "ένεση-έφεση-αμφίεση" αποδίδουν τα "injection-surjection-bijection" αντίστοιχα, τα οποία έχουν επικρατήσει στη μαθηματική ορολογία. : Σύγκριση συναρτήσεων και πράξεις thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Συνάρτηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Συνάρτηση Θερμοκρασία ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Συνάρτηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Συνάρτηση Καμπύλη ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Συνάρτηση Επιφάνεια ]] thumb|300px| [[Ενάρτηση Εφάρτηση Αμφάρτηση ]] Μία συνάρτηση f είναι ίση με μία συνάρτηση g όταν έχουν το ίδιο σύνολο ορισμού, το ίδιο σύνολο τιμών και αντιστοιχίζουν ίσα ορίσματα σε ίσες τιμές: f(a) = b iff g(a) = b Σύμφωνα εξάλλου με τη συνολοθεωρητική προσέγγιση, δύο συναρτήσεις είναι ίσες όταν τα γραφήματά τους ταυτίζονται (ως σύνολα). *Η (ξένη) ένωση δύο συναρτήσεων f : A → B και g : A' → B', όπου τα Α, Α' είναι σύνολα ξένα μεταξύ τους, είναι η αντιστοίχιση f∪g: A∪A' → B∪B' που ορίζεται ως : f∪g(a) = f(a) and f∪g(a') = g(a') για κάθε a∈A, a'∈A'. *Η τομή δύο συναρτήσεων f : A → B και g : A' → B' είναι η αντιστοίχιση f∩g: A∩A' → B∩B' που ορίζεται ως : f∩g(a) = b iff f(a)=g(a)=b για κάθε a∈ A∩A'. *Η σύνθεση της συνάρτησης f : A → B με την g : B → C είναι η αντιστοίχιση gof: A → C, που ορίζεται ως : gof(a) = g(f(a)) για κάθε a∈ A∩A'. Ιδιότητες *Μια συνάρτηση είναι αντιστρέψιμη αν και μόνο αν είναι αμφίεση. *H ένωση δύο συναρτήσεων είναι πάλι συνάρτηση, ενώ η τομή όχι πάντα (ωστόσο είναι πάντα μερική συνάρτηση, δες παρακάτω). *Η σύνθεση δύο συναρτήσεων είναι επίσης συνάρτηση. *Αν f : A → B και g : B → C είναι ενέσεις τότε και η σύνθεσή τους gof είναι ένεση. *Αν f : A → B και g : B → C είναι εφέσεις τότε και η σύνθεσή τους gof είναι έφεση. Φραγμένη Συνάρτηση Έστω μία συνάρτηση από το σύνολο Χ''' στο σύνολο '''Μ : f: X\rightarrow M X M . S Η συνάρτηση θα καλείται φραγμένη (bounded) αν : \forall x\in X\forall f\in \mathcal{F}: |f(x)|\leq S . Γενικεύσεις *Μία αντιστοίχιση f : A → B, η οποία δεν είναι απαραίτητα μονότιμη, αλλά μπορεί να αποδίδει περισσότερες από μία τιμές σε ένα όρισμα, λέγεται πλειότιμη ή πολυσήμαντη συνάρτηση. Παράδειγμα πολυσήμαντης συνάρτησης είναι η αντίστροφη αντιστοίχιση μιας συνάρτησης. *Μία αντιστοίχιση f : A → B, η οποία δεν αποδίδει απαραίτητα τιμή σε κάθε όρισμα από το Α, λέγεται μερική συνάρτηση, και στην αντίθετη περίπτωση, ολική συνάρτηση. Στην περίπτωση της μερικής συνάρτησης, λέμε ότι η f ορίζεται σε κάποιο στοιχείο a του Α όταν το αντιστοιχίζει σε κάποιο στοιχείο b του Β· το υποσύνολο Α' του συνόλου ορισμού Α στο οποίο η f ορίζεται, λέγεται πεδίο ορισμού (ή απλά, πεδίο), και το υποσύνολο Β' του συνόλου τιμών Β, που αποτελείται από τις εικόνες της f, λέγεται πεδίο τιμών (ή απλά, συμπεδίο) της f. *Μία αντιστοίχιση F : (A → B) → C, που δέχεται δηλαδή συναρτήσεις f : A → B ως ορίσματα και τους αποδίδει τιμή F(f) μέσα στο C, και ακόμη υπακούει στο αξίωμα της μονοτιμίας, λέγεται συναρτησιακό ή συναρτησιοειδές. Τυπικά παραδείγματα συναρτησιακών στη Μαθηματική Ανάλυση είναι το ολοκλήρωμα και η παράγωγος συνάρτησης. Differentiable functions A real valued function f'' on an ''n-dimensional differentiable manifold M'' is called '''differentiable' at a point if it is differentiable in any coordinate chart defined around ''p. In more precise terms, if is a chart where U'' is an open set in ''M containing p'' and is the map defining the chart, then f'' is differentiable if and only if : f\circ \varphi^{-1} \colon \varphi(U)\subset {\mathbf R}^n \to {\mathbf R} is differentiable at ''φ(p''). In general there will be many available charts; however, the definition of differentiability does not depend on the choice of chart at ''p. It follows from the chain rule applied to the transition functions between one chart and another that if f'' is differentiable in any particular chart at ''p, then it is differentiable in all charts at p''. Analogous considerations apply to defining ''Ck functions, smooth functions, and analytic functions. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Γραφική Παράσταση * Συνέχεια Συνάρτησης * Πραγματική Συνάρτηση * Μιγαδική Συνάρτηση * Συναρτησιακό * Τελεστής * Αντίστροφη Συνάρτηση * Μερική Συνάρτηση * Σχέση * Συνάρτηση Μεταφοράς * σήμα * Συναρτησιακή Μονοτονία * Μελέτη Συνάρτησης * Συνάρτηση Δέλτα * Πεπλεγµένη Συνάρτηση (Implicit function) * Γραμμική Συνάρτηση * Άρτια Συνάρτηση, Περιττή Συνάρτηση Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *oeis wiki *graphs and transformations Category:Μαθηματικά Μεγέθη Category:Μαθηματική Ανάλυση Category:Συναρτησιακή Ανάλυση * Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικές Σχέσεις